Incarnation of Immaculate Imperceptibility
|image=Immacul_impercept.gif |kanji=清潔ごくわずかの権現 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seiketsu Gokuwaza no Gongen |literal english=Embodiment of Virtuous Evasion |jutsu classification=Hiden, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hojo Senryo |debut shippuden=No |novel debut=Hojo, Sargon's Greatest Genral |jutsu media=Manga }} is a passive technique that allows for Hojo to embody the true definition of a master of Silent Killing. In a basic sense, this technique grants Hojo Senryo the ability to become absolutely imperceptible to even the highest eminence of sensing techniques and visual abilities while he is in contact with the ground or any phase of water (mist, rain, vapor, or solid) and it allows him to move without disturbing the natural environment such as causing vibrations when in contact with the surface, causing ripples in water or causing miniscule changes in local atmospheric pressures. Whether it is his own ice, natural icy regions or even those from the opponent, his own Grudge Rain, Rain Tiger at Will Technique and even mist, Hojo can use this technique end matches rather quickly when combined with his Parting Grass or Avoiding the Puddle techniques. While using it in combination with other concealing techniques such as Hiding in Mist Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique or the Hiding in Frost Technique can allow Hojo to move with complete and undisturbed silence that no form of natural sensory aside from Negative Emotions Sensing can detect his movements unless he reveals himself essentially erasing his presence. However, Hojo has been training for the past five years for the purpose of suppressing his Evil Intent during battle to get rid of this weakness. The technique also allows him to conceal his location via masking his chakra signature, his scent, the flow of natural energy through his body, the flow of spiritual energy, any tracks he gives off such as footprints, suppressing his body heat and due to his Pradāśa Seal: Faustian Bargain technique he is also able to conceal his spirit allowing it to be virtually unnoticeable for those shinobi whom are able to perceive such a thing. For all intents and purposes, Hojo does not have a presence while using this technique which works in tandem with his kenjutsu and Space-Time Ninjutsu techniques allowing to work his way into the blind spot of the opponent(s) ensuring his victory within moments by delivering a fatal strike with any of his blades. This technique is can be activated at any time during the battle or even out of battle to evade tracking and it doesn’t require any hand seals which makes this technique completely unpredictable when combined with his natural speed. Drawbacks The only known drawback to this technique is that it is susceptible to Negative Emotions Sensing or those whom can view lifeforce. Those who are able to sense negative emotions may have a slight chance at sensing the approximate area the user may be in. However, if the user is able to suppress their emotions to a high enough extent while using this technique, then it could have the potentially to become absolutely flawless however, no technique is perfect and this is far from it. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kenjutsu Category:Offensive Category:Defensive Category:Supplementary Category:Hiden Category:SahaTo